Whispers in the Forest
by shila1378
Summary: How did Mina know where Hansel is after his encounter with Muriel? My thought of what happened to fill in the missing scene. Rated T for teeny weeny bit of Mina's fantasy on Hansel.


_Hi guys… another shot at what I would love to see during the scene when Hansel was stabbed and Mina attending to him. Hope you guys enjoy this. Rated T but not enough material to be M so, I'm sticking with T, just in case._

_Disclaimer like all others and thank you for the character loan._

_All mistakes are mine and reviews will be cherished for ever…_

WHISPERS IN THE FOREST

The forest was quiet this morning and Mina was walking slowly through it. Her mind was elsewhere. In fact her mind was focused on a certain hunter that had dropped in her life few days ago. She smiled when she remembered the hunter timid looks and awkward gestures when he and his sister saved her from being accused of witch craft at the town square. The sheriff men were obnoxiously cruel but the hunters stood their ground.

Hansel, his name was Hansel and her sister, Gretel, were known across the land as the famous witch hunters. Mina smiled faltered a bit. Witch hunters. The siblings had successfully defeated many witches and the folks were scared of them. There were talks that they themselves were witches. Some witnesses had seen that the witches spell did not harm them. Some even said that they were the minions of the great devil himself. They were here to clear the path for the evil one so that when he descended down from where ever his hellhole was there'll be no resistance from the squabbling factions of the lesser demons.

The day he met Hansel in the town market after the incidence, she realized that he was a shy person, different from the person who had defended her in the town square. His eyes, lightest of blue in the swirling grey, never looked directly to hers. His lips were a perfect shape and so soft looking, making Mina wanted to taste them, running her tongue across the smooth surface and ventured into the depth of his being. She wanted so bad to touch him and felt him under her hands. She wanted to explore his neck, the strong jaw and the rippling muscle cord of his arms. The wide chest of his that led to the flat muscular stomach and down his hips and all that was in between. She wanted those legs of his against her and entrapped her in his embrace. His scent was so intoxicating that Mina managed to pinpoint him in the market square. She wanted his hands on her, touching her and stole her breath with his lips. Mina sighed and clutched the basket closer to her chest.

And then the next morning, she found him hanging upside down in the forest and trying to be indifferent to the precarious position he was in. She thought back and chuckled at the comical way he conducted the conversation as if it was a normal thing for him. When his leg came free after few attempts to dislodge it from the branch he fell heavily and finally asked her for help. She chuckled at the pitiful expression on the handsome face but helped him nevertheless to the lake of healing. She tried to compose herself when Hansel took off his undershirt. Her eyes feasted hungrily at his chest, even though it was covered in black and blue bruises. Scars marred his back but as she imagined his body was sculptured from the Supreme Being himself.

She tried to get him into the lake with the pretense of cleaning the body. He hesitated and told her that he didn't swim well and also because of a formidable serpent witch her sister and he defeated not long ago. His reluctance diminished when she took off her dress and stepped into the water enticing him to do the same. His eyes clouded to the bluest sky blue Mina had ever seen and the swirling grey was captivating as if a storm was raging in his eyes.

Mina closed hers and sighed remembering the lingering kisses and the playful gestures by Hansel during their lovemaking. He was exactly and more than what she had imagined. His lips were soft and warm and his calloused hands were strong yet gentle when he held her. His soft words of seduction and strong hands ruptured her inner self to a point where she couldn't imagine of experienced, tender yet intense lovemaking. Later when he was about to leave to seek his sister, he brushed her face lovingly with his hand when she asked to see him again after his hunt. His smile was brilliant and his soft kiss of goodbye still lingered on her lips. Mina touched her lips and the prospect of seeing him again caused a heat of pleasure pooling at her core.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when her foot got snagged by the root and she stumbled. Her basket of herbs toppled onto the forest ground and Mina chuckled at her clumsiness.

_Fool, watch your step and stop dreaming._

Mina let out a sighed and started to retrieve her herbs and roots. She knew Hansel was infected with the sweet blood sickness. She saw his ministration when his gauntlet started to twirl that mechanical sound. She could treat him but his refusal was adamant and she understood his reasoning. Well, that didn't stop her from gathering the necessary items for the remedy. So, that's the reason why she was here in the forest collecting what she needed to prepare the remedy. She had to stay away from the town this few days. The attack from the witches that night had caused uproar among the townsfolk. That pitiful Sheriff had managed to convince the town people that the attack was caused by the siblings. Even the Mayor couldn't pacify the folks and the Sheriff had launched a search party for them.

Mina sighed and prayed that Hansel found her sister and left town. Let the town folk suffered from their ignorance and arrogance. She looked at the sky beyond the tree tops and searched for a sign that would tell her that all these will be over soon. So, Mina continued her searching for the herbs and in her heart she anticipated the next rendezvous with Hansel. She was deep in the forest when a change in the air and the wild flutters of birds warned her of danger. She stopped on her tracks and searched within her what had caused her heart to beat wildly and her hands started to perspire. She turned around and halted her circling at the direction of the town. Hansel's smile flashed behind her eyes and her heart stop beating for awhile.

_Danger….Hansel in danger.._

Mina started running across the forest towards where her heart directed her. At one point, she stumbled and dropped to her knees gasping in pain. Her hand shot to her side and the pain was excruciating. She gasped for breath and pulled herself to her feet when another image of Hansel waving her good bye imprinted in her eyes. Mina screamed into the forest when another blinding pain erupted at the same side, startling the birds and the squirrels. They scattered away running scuttling to their hiding nests and all. Mina blinked her eyes and realized that she was crying.

_Noooo…Not him._

As fast as her legs could carry her, Mina ran and stumbled wildly in the forest. Her tears streaked on her face, her dress was torn at the sleeves and the basket long forgotten, lost while she was being pulled forward by the imminent danger of losing Hansel. She stopped when she reached a clearing and in the middle of it sat what could be a beautiful small house long ago. She tentatively step into the clearing and approached the house. She sensed remnants of danger lurking behind the old cart left rotting by it side and the opening of what could be the entrance of the house laying tethered by one of the hinges. Her labored breathing was the only sound and it sounded too loud to her.

Carefully she made her way up the few steps and entered the house. She saw a large hole in the middle of the room and ventured slowly towards it. Her heart tugged at her to hasten but she carefully looked around the room and tried to sense danger. When she had come closer to the hole, she stopped and peeked to look what was beyond it. Her steps caused the cracking woods to splinter and she yelped and quickly stepped backward. The debris fell into the hole and she could hear a cough from it. She circled the hole from the other side, holding the wall for support and looked in it. The sight stopped her heart. There lain Hansel, white as a sheet and blood pooling underneath him. Mina scrambled for rope so that she could go down there and helped Hansel.

'Hansel! Hansel! Please hold on. I'm coming down.'

She found a rope hanging outside the backdoor and quickly tied to the beam of the roof. She threw the rope down and it landed near Hansel but he didn't move. Mina quickly made her way down and hoped that the beam will hold. She reached Hansel's side, dropping to her knees and placed her hand on his chest waiting for it to rise. The rise of his chest was so small she hardly felt it. His eyes were closed and his lips were so pale. She kissed them and shuddered at the coldness. She ran her hands to his bloodied side and lifted up his leather coat. Opening the vest's clasps was taking such a long time what with her hands shaking and her vision blurred by tears. Next was his white dress shirt now soaked red with his blood and gasped at the wound. It was an angry and jagged torn and it still bled. Mina's breathe hitched at lost what to do. Her instrument of arts were at her cottage and she doubt she would have enough time to return with the necessary items. The opening of the hole was about 20 feet above her and she couldn't pull Hansel dead weight up. She slapped her head for the inappropriate choice of word and placed her forehead on his.

_He is not dead…_

Mina's cry of frustration echoed in the cave. She lifted her head and only then she looked at what was surrounding her. There were candles, vials, books of ancient words, insignia and sigils adorned the cave walls. Herbs and essential oils were stacked on the altar.

_This is a witch lair._ She realized with astonishment.

Mina couldn't believe her eyes. She grasped Hansel's hand and sent a prayer to his inner being to accept her help to save him. His hand was cold and Mina brought it between her smaller hands to her heart.

'Hear me, Hansel. Let me help you.' Mina closed her eyes and kiss Hansel's knuckles.

She never expected an answer from him but when he sighed and moved his head towards her; she knew that subconsciously he had heard her. Mina released his hands and immediately set to work. Deep in her heart, she knew that Hansel would pull through.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

_The story continues with the scene where Hansel woke up with Mina in the cave. _

_I know this is lame but I just want to fill up the gap from the movie with my own version. This was one of my favorite scenes but the movie skipped the whole Hansel-in-pain part. More Whump!Hurt!Hansel would certainly made my trip to the movie worth a little bit more satisfying. Sigh…._

_Maybe I ought to watch the movie again this weekend…need a dose of Jeremy to kick up my weekend. Anybody want to go with me?...;))_

_Shila1378 _


End file.
